3 I Am Toshiko part three of I AM VERSE
by Awatere11
Summary: Owen must find a way to woo his new slave, Toshiko, while still being himself. Ianto is helping both of them understand an unfamiliar world they find themselves in as they struggle to understand each other, and themselves as love blooms under Ianto's careful administrations. Jack, as always, just wants cuddles. Will change rating later on when smut starts.
1. Chapter 1

1

She was so nervous that she kept counting her bags.

Silly really, only three.

Three whole bags of her belongings. She felt so rich.

Owen was nervous too.

He finally snatched up two of the bags and strode forward, hoping she would follow with the small one by her feet.

Tosh took the hint, scooping up the bag and running after him as he led her to his quarters.

Ianto turned away with Storm so she wouldn't see his tears for her. He wished them well.

Owen ushered her through the clinic to the living quarters out back.

She gasped as he went to the largest room and placed her bags on the large bed.

"I, um. I'm going to sleep in the other room, over there" Owen blustered, "You birds have need for more room so I'm sure you'll be happy in here."

Tosh looked at the large wardrobe that her meagre clothes were to rest in and blushed.

"Ah, Ianto explained to me about that too. I need to get you some more stuff. Some uniforms for when you help me in the clinic too." Owen said as he showed her the small bathroom, "If you are to be my assistant."

Tosh blinked and then looked at the bed again.

"I have feelings for you." Owen stated, "Ianto said to be straight up with you. You want honesty. I am attracted to you but I won't be the one to make the first move. I understand that."

Tosh sat on the bed as he left and looked around with shock.

Ianto had warned her too.

Warned her that Owen would be standoffish and might appear short or even rude when he was nervous.

But this room? So pretty.

The room was predominantly white with apple green accents that seemed to make it work so well with the stained wood.

She smoothed her hand over the crisp white linen and saw something peeking out from under a pillow. She hesitantly pulled.

 _It's her room, right?_

A nightgown.

Apple green with gold thread vines surrounding white ribbon, forming roses across the bodice. Oh.

Tosh turned it over in her hands, feeling the silk and marveled in its beauty.

She reluctantly placed it back on the bed and opened the wardrobe to find a while silk kimono style robe hung with care, apple green accents to match the gown and small slippers peaked beneath, enough to reduce her to tears.

She had never owned anything so pretty. So opulent.

She knew they were her size just looking at them. She also knew Mistress Katie had been a tall woman, much larger that herself. No way these were hand-me-downs or cast offs.

Owen had purchased them for her.

Just for her.

Tosh hugged the silk robe and sniffled for a while, then brushed it back into line.

She hung her own clothes and looked at the bathroom, pleased to find the white/green theme continued. How could he have known her favorite colour was ….

She made a mental note to thank Ianto for his thoughtfulness in helping Owen.

Soap in a little dish smelt like jasmine, her favorite and she grinned some more.

Finally, Tosh was back by the bed, her bags unpacked and stowed away as she looked up with a small jump as there was a knock at the door.

"Hey" Ianto said softly as he entered, bringing a basket of food.

"You bad, bad man" she sobbed, "You helped him do this!"

"I only suggested. I can't help it if he ran with it" Ianto growled but the twinkle in his eyes were a balm.

"Come, let's have a picnic on your bed." Ianto placed the basket down and they did just that.

Owen joined them once he had closed the surgery for the evening and they were soon all laughing, the nervousness dissipated with the wine.

As Ianto declared himself tired and in need of a good milking, he bid them a good evening.

"He's not that full" Owen scoffed after he had shut the door, "They're not draining him."

"They're happy with solids now" she agreed, "He'll dry up soon, much to the big kid's dismay. Jack loves those boobs."

She realized what she had said and slapped her hand over her mouth as she giggled.

Owen just snorted.

"Yes, quite the boob himself, that Harkness!"

Her giggle filled the room, and his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Tosh slept well and woke with a feeling of hope and promise.

The window of her room looked out over the rose gardens and she could see Ianto walking the grounds with one of the babies strapped to his front. He was pointing to the blooms and no doubt telling the baby what each one was called as a little hand reached from the bundling to stroke the bloom.

Storm.

She waved and Ianto looked up, a smile lighting his face up with glee.

He blew her a kiss and rubbed the large lump, then continued his lesson in roses as she retreated to leave him in peace.

He had told her that it was his favorite time with the children, when Jack did not demand attention as well.

She opened her wardrobe and examined her clothes, deciding the nice red tunic with matching trousers Ianto had gifted her was good enough for the surgery.

She dressed and quickly made her way to the small internal kitchen.

Owen stumbled into the kitchen a short time later and stood blinking at the sight of her cooking.

"Good morning" she smiled as she ushered him to a chair and placed the plate of food down.

She then moved back to the bench, collecting condiments for him.

"Where's yours?" Owen asked calmly, knowing from Ianto that a wrong question could injure.

"I will eat mine when you are satisfied" she and with a smile, pointing to her covered plate.

"Oh." Owen sat and thought for a moment, "Could you eat with me sometimes? I would like to sit together so we can talk while we wake up."

Tosh nodded and collected her plate, sitting opposite.

"Small amount" Owen pointed with his fork, "I don't want you hungry. Please be sure and have enough to be satisfied."

"Yes Owen" Tosh smiled at him, touched by his concern.

The food was brilliant and Owen told her so as he sighed happily, rubbing his belly. She blushed and nodded as she watched him drink the coffee.

She hoped she had it right, Ianto had spent hours teaching her the correct way to operate the machine Owen had which was the same as Ianto's.

His hums of delight told her she had succeeded and she grinned happily as he winked at her over the mug.

The day went quickly, with Tosh spending most of the time cleaning up after each patient and comforting the children. She watched the way Owen handled each patient, gruffly and sometimes angrily. Children however, found a loving man with gentle hands and soft spoken words.

She knew she was lucky, to have a kind master and an attentive one at that. Several times he had insisted she rest, even though he had kept going. He was so energetic and went until he was done, collapsing into his chair with a huff of pain.

She was there, undoing his shoes and kneading his feet as he moaned with delight.

"Ah, Tosh. Wonderful!" Owen sighed, letting his head fall back.

She rose and moved around to the back of the chair to massage his shoulders, watching his face flicker with surprise, then delight.

Leaning in, she kissed him softly.

Owen was careful to be kind, not to force but he did enjoy the kiss as he smiled and looked up at her.

"Thank you Tosh" he said softly as she let his head rest against her chest.

"Thank you Owen" she replied, "We are both tired. We will rest and then I will cook you a light meal as I can see you are almost asleep."

"Yes please darling, that would be lovely" Owen muttered as his eyes fluttered closed and she felt her heart jump start at the endearment.

 _Oh Owen, you have no idea how my heart sings for you._


	3. Chapter 3

3

The man was so rude that Tosh thought Owen would smack him.

Although the slave had simpered and insisted that the broken arm was an accident, Owen was sure it was something more and Tosh could clearly see his anger as he left the room to review the notes.

She bent to pick up the slave's discarded blanket, when the slave's owner grabbed her by her hair and threw her back against the bed.

"And how much did you cost?" he snarled as he pushed his terrified slave off the bed and effortlessly turned her to face down, across it.

He gripped the back of her neck as he held her down, fumbling with their clothing as he panted and ground against her.

Then he was gone.

She was crying, sobbing as she slid to the floor, hugging herself.

She looked up and saw Owen straddling the man, pounding him with his fists as he snarled with rage.

"Fucking bastard!" he roared, "MY TOSH, YOU PRICK!"

She laid her cheek against the cool floor she knew to be clean, she had cleaned it herself and watched as the man was now trying to escape as he crawled across the floor towards the door, smears of blood left in his wake.

Owen let him go as he panted and regained his breath, then he walked after the man and started to kick his nether regions, yelling all over again.

Guards came and dragged the man out as Owen roared after them.

Ianto.

Oh Ianto.

Tosh howled into his chest as he held her, his gentle arms so calming and safe.

Then Owen was there, replacing Ianto as he gathered her into his arms, kisses to her face as he rubbed her back and crooned.

Ianto rose and strode off, snarling softly as he followed the guards and roared for his husband to be informed of this insult.

Owen's kisses were chaste and sweet, stilling her tears as she closed her eyes and lay in his arms.

Safe.

Owen helped her to her feet and half carried her back to her room, pulling up the covers, softly telling her it was not her fault and she had done nothing wrong.

Once she was asleep, he walked back out to find Ianto waiting.

"She's asleep" Owen slumped into his chair.

"Is she OK?" Ianto asked, reaching out to take Owen's and.

"You are a good bloke" Owen said softly, accepting the comfort.

"She wasn't … hurt?"

"No. Fucker is lucky I don't castrate him for just thinking it though, me poor little chickie!" Owen snarled.

"Don't you worry" Ianto frowned, "By the time my beloved is finished he'll not be wanting to annoy anyone!"

Owen snorted at the thought, then smiled as he realized the lump on Ianto's front was a coddled baby.

"Hello there, wee tyke" he crooned, peeking to see who was suckling. "Who is being spoilt today?"

"Oh, wee Storm" he smiled, a little face turning to bestow him with a milky smile.

"Ah, gods! There you are!" Damec slammed in, pushing his beloved little bub at Ianto.

"Storm isn't finished yet old father" Ianto argued, then rolled his eyes as Damec pulled at the tunic for the other breast.

"Quickly, he will cry soon!" Damec demanded.

"And you say I coddle the wee one!" Ianto said to Owen with a grin as Jax was slammed against the other tit.

"Ow!" Ianto yelped, "Teeth?"

"Oh! MY clever boy!" Damec declared, looking down at the wee girl and pointing a finger at her, "Well? Where are yours?"

Owen finally regained his humor as Damec yelped, little teeth shown to him as Storm leaned over and bit the offending finger.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Tosh woke slowly, aware of a familiar sound.

She opened her eyes and grinned as Jax grinned back, his little fingers stroking her hair where it fanned on the pillow.

She looked beyond him and saw Ianto.

Asleep on the other pillow with Storm waving at the ceiling.

"Oh, my family" she crooned, gathering the babies and kissing their faces as Ianto stirred.

"Toshi?"

"Oh Ianto" she leaned over, kissing his cheeks and weeping as she cuddled the babies.

"How are you feeling?" Ianto asked softly, not even registering the little boy who had crawled over his sister and latched on to an exposed tit.

"I feel so much better" she smiled, watching Ianto's face as he registered the baby.

"Ouch, careful. Your Daddy likes those too!" Ianto growled then blushed prettily.

Tosh giggled into Storm's chest as Ianto snorted with good humor.

"Can I come in?" Owen asked from the doorway and Tosh smiled as she nodded.

Owen entered and sat on the edge of the bed.

"We are both feeling well today" Ianto smiled, "We are hungry, right?"

Tosh smiled and nodded as Owen plucked Storm from the covers and proceeded to smother the wee tot with kisses as he wandered off to ring for food.

Soon the smell of food had them roused from the bed and Ianto thanked the slaves who were setting up their breakfast, holding out a baby for the excited grabby hands.

Ianto chose a chair and was pleased to see Owen pull Tosh's out for her, a soft kiss to her head as he pushed it back in and then sat.

They ate mostly in silence, the babies now gone and Owen asked where they were, getting giggles as it was explained that the slaves had stolen them, probably on Damec's instructions.

He gaped, spluttered then rose.

"It's OK, they will come back soon enough" Ianto laughed, "Damec only wants to make sure they didn't lose an arm or leg in the night!"

Owen sat again and smiled.

"I understand" Owen nodded, "If I had a wee one, it would be strapped to me at all times with at least two guards clearing the way."

Ianto laughed at the image as Tosh giggled.

"Lovely." Owen said softly as he reached for some toast, "Imagine a wee Tosh, with little ponytails and cute little ears"

Ianto watched Tosh's eyes widen, then she blushed as she looked down at her plate, her joy thrumming around the room.

"So, when you breed you would prefer girls?" Ianto asked like he was discussing the weather and her head shot up.

"Nah. Don't care. As long as they look like her" Owen shrugged, "Can you imagine if the poor little buggers come out looking like me? Nah, our kids will be pretty little butterflies like their mum here!"

Tosh had stopped eating and was blushing furiously now, even as her smile filled her face and Owen looked up, seeing her for the first time since he had started talking.

"See?" he pointed with his fork, "Isn't she the most gorgeous thing in the universe? Our kids will have songs written about them!"

"I'm sure they will," Ianto agreed calmly.

Owen grinned, then chewed some more toast as Ianto looked at Tosh.

She blinked a few times and started eating again, to please him.

Ianto smiled into his glass of juice as he looked at Owen.

There would be songs written for them alright, even if Owen had to write them himself.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Toshiko felt Owen watching her, his constant watching a comfort somehow.

There was no clinic that day so they went into the garden where Ianto told them they didn't need a chaperone and promptly abandoned them to the picnic he had set up.

Owen didn't know whether to chastise him or kiss him.

Tosh waited for him to take the first bite, as is the correct etiquette and he wondered when she might feel comfortable enough to drop that.

Ianto had warned him that it could take some time.

They wandered back inside and Owen settled on the sofa, pleased when she shyly sat next to him.

They watched the sunset through the large windows in the main room, sleep making her slide against him and he gently drew his arm around her, kissing her forehead as her eyes fluttered shut.

He held her for a while, then gently lifted her in his arms, carrying her into her bedroom and placing her on the bed.

He drew up the covers and crept out, looking back as she sighed softly.

Tosh woke and stretched, wondering how she got to bed, then remembering the sofa and the sunset.

She bathed quickly and rushed into the kitchen to find breakfast already served, a slave slinking out as Owen motioned for her to sit.

"We have baby clinic today" Owen told her softly, "Pregnancies and newborns."

Tosh perked up at the thought of babies and grinned happily as she ate with gusto, noting the extra food Owen placed on her plate.

There were three women waiting, and one man who kept patting his stomach softly as he looked furtively around. Tosh decided to take him through first.

"Take a seat" Owen muttered, waving at the bed.

"Just sit here and the Doctor will be ready soon" Tosh soothed, "How far along are you?"

"I don't … my master doesn't know I am here, he will beat me" the young man whispered and Owen swung to look at him, "My master does not know a life is inside me. He thinks I am stealing food."

Owen walked over and gently placed his hands on the small lump and hummed, "I think … four months?"

"Perhaps" the slave whispered, He has demanded pleasures for about six."

Tosh looked away as Owen frowned, "Sounds like you don't exactly like it."

"He is a good master, he feeds me, clothes me and doesn't beat me much" the man shrugged

"Well, he shouldn't beat you now" Owen muttered, "Could hurt baby."

The save blanched and looked at Owen with fear, "Could hurt the baby? He beats me for stress relief."

Owen sighed and asked the slave to wait in the other room. He quickly saw the others then told the slave to take him to talk to his master. The slave was almost in tears, nervously tugging at his tunic as Owen and Tosh followed him to the house down the road.

A well-known family of social standing, Owen wondered if he should have asked Jack and Ianto to come. He quickly sent a slave back to fetch them in case the master was a prick.

The slave led them into a large room where a fat man was reading a book.

"Master" the slave fell to his first position as he apologized for speaking.

The man looked up and frowned, "You're the royal doctor, aren't you?"

"Yes" Owen said, sitting without permission, "I noticed your slave and demanded an exam. Are you aware that he is with child?"

The man blinked and looked at Owen, then looked at his slave with open fury.

"Who has been at you!" he roared as he rose and began to slap the slave around his head and shoulders.

Owen yelped, then rushed forward to protect the pregnant man as blows rained down, getting caught and thrown back dazed on the floor.

Tosh roared as she attacked the master for touching him.

Like a wild animal she tore and scratched at his face while screeching. He flailed about as he tried to dislodge her.

The man tried to shake her off but Owen had seen the danger and roared as he kicked out at the man, "Get your fucking hands off my lady!"

This is how the royal guards entered, the scene of destruction showed upturned chairs, a broken table and the master on the ground trying to defend himself as Owen punched him repeatedly while calling him a shit.

Tosh was trying to comfort the slave who was wailing as he bled form his nose, her sleeve pressed against it as she crooned.

This is when Ianto saw the bruise on her cheek from the master's connecting blow. He cried out as he ran towards her with horror.

Jack's roar was like that of a lion.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Tosh watched as Ianto cuddled the slave, his angry glares at the master as frightening as Jack's loud yelling.

She crawled over and touched the slave on the arm, "This is not his child. I do not see the love needed to bond and conceive. Who is it you love?"

He looked up at her, sniffing softly as he looked past her at the young guard who was standing behind their master watching nervously.

"Oh dear, a lover?" Ianto said softly.

"But we were so careful" the slave hiccupped sadly, "Only the Master completed inside me."

"Oh darling, it can happen without full … spilling" Ianto explained softly.

"So…" the slave looked up with surprise, "This could be Darten's child?"

"Yes, probably" Ianto smiled, "To bond as a H 4.0 is a strong thing, we love completely and give willingly. We are bred to please, to love."

The slaver stared at Ianto with open shock, "Master?"

"I am not a master, I am a freed slave" Ianto explained, "That man there is my heart, my soul and once upon a time he was my master!"

"And now it is you who control my thoughts and desires" Jack said softly.

"Tosh is mine" Owen said as he knelt to face the slave, "She was gifted to me by Ianto, lovely heart, and she will be my mate. I want children with her, comfort from her. I will never seek to punish or hurt her, regardless of her origins. I do not see a H 4.0, I see my Tosh."

"Cariad" Ianto warned as he watched the fat master rise shakily ot his feet.

"Felort" Jack addressed him, "I will take this slave and save you the mess of what you intend. I will tell everyone of your large heart in allowing the slave and child to live in my house. I will tell the council that you are a good man who understands that some slaves are not suited to the work intended for them."

Fat man considered and wisely nodded.

"Good!" Owen rose and helped Tosh to his feet, "What is your name, slave."

"He is Dumpling!" Felort sniffed.

"He is Anders" the guard said softly as he edged closer to him.

"Ah." Ianto canted his head and regarded the guard, "Cariad. Do we not need a new guard for Owen's surgery after that terrible attack the other day?"

Jack looked at Ianto blankly, then smiled, "Yes. He looks more than capable of protecting my doctor."

Ianto nodded and turned to the fat master whose mouth was hanging open as he watched his best guard calmly poached right in front of him, "We have two guards not suitable to our house. Too … hands on, you understand. Good men but too enthusiastic for my mild heart. I seem to think they would be well suited to you."

"Ianto, I thought we were going to fire them" Jack asked, realizing the game.

"Yes Cariad, but it would be a shame. They are good warriors, just not suited to a house where there is no need for violence" Ianto simpered.

"I would be honored to accepted two trained guards of the Great House" Fat Man said gleefully and Ianto nodded.

They exit as quickly as possible and Owen moves alongside Ianto and Jack, "So? What's the plan here?"

"As we said" Ianto replied with a wink, "You have plenty of room for this family, it will give Tosh something to focus on and encourage her own bonding mechanisms. You will have incredibly loyal slaves as well as a very happy woman."

Owen snorted and looked back, watching Tosh walk with a soft smile on her face.

"You think I'm nuts to want to breed? You think she might want to?" he whispered and Ianto reached out catching his hand as they walk together.

"She already speaks of it" he whispered softly, squeezing his hand and then letting it go as Owen stalls, standing with shock in the middle of the road.

"Owen?" Tosh asked with worry.

"Just thinking, the room that is to along from yours might be nice, then the middle room could be transformed into a nursery for their baby. In time for ours" Owen said and watched her face as it lit up.

"Oh Owen!" she cried, throwing her arms around him and kissing him.

Owen grabbed her and deepened the kiss, reveling in her smell, taste, warmth.

"Oh, wow!" she giggled when she finally stepped back.

"With you sweet lady, always" Owen tried, having heard Jack say similar to Ianto and he was rewarded with a glowing smile.

He was finally getting the hang of this.


	7. Chapter 7

7

Time moved, as time must and the baby grew in its Slave Taddy's belly each day, entering the world with a weeping Daddy , nurse and doctor.

Owen had not known this level of emotion was possible but one tear from Tosh could set him off.

Their own day of bonding had come and gone, quietly without fanfare as they declared their intent to breed.

Standing in the garden Ianto loved so much as the two men flanked them, like a massive loving hug, they had bound their hands, hearts and souls.

Now they shared the bed, still chaste beside each other as each waited for the other to make the first move.

Something that would clearly never happen … without a hairy god father or two.

"You are well?" Ianto asked as he watched Tosh pour the tea.

He would have preferred coffee but one of the twins still wanted his milk and he didn't' want to have an over precocious child, letting the father's DNA through.

"Yes, it is wonderful" Tosh sighed.

"But no breeding?"

She blushed and let her hair fall in front of her face a Ianto sighed.

"He doesn't want to hurt you, how many times must I tell you." Ianto chastised, "You must let him know you are ready!"

She nodded silently.

"So, still no bumping uglies?" Jack asked and Owen stood with a look of horror, then turned and grimaced.

"Shit. Really?" Jack sighed.

"I don't want it to sound like an order or command, her conditioning is so …"

"Bullshit" Jack snorted, reaching for a grape, "You don't want her to say she has a headache."

"Stuff off!" Owen growled, and then sighed.

"She is waiting for you to let her know you are ready ya daft ape!" Jack laughed, popping another grape.

That night Tosh waited, nervous but emboldened by Ianto's words.

Owen lay in the huge bath, humming softly to himself as he thought of the picnic lunch he had planned for the next day.

Tosh entered and hesitated as she looked at her new husband, his eyes closed as he lay in repose.

She fingered the silk dress Ianto had chosen, pale blue with silver beadwork that made it seem to glow.

She took a deep breath and walked into the water, immediately killing the silk and waking the man she desired.

Owen's eyes sprang open and he gave a small whine as he watched her descend, her gown wafting on the water's surface, reminding him of a mermaid's tail.

"Owen, my love" she whispered, "I am not wearing any underwear."

"Fuck" Owen moved towards her, reaching for the billowing material and pulling it back as she seated herself in his lap, kissing him as she encouraged him to seat himself inside her wanton desire.

"Fuck" Owen repeated as his head fell back and he gasped, her fingers gripping his shoulders while arching her back and feeling his heat inside her.

"My love" he sighed.

"My beautiful Toshiko" Owen cried, thrusting as he gave in, giving her a wild ride in the undulating water.

She cried out as she came, her orgasm making her boneless and Owen held her as he felt her muscles clamping down.

He came after a few uncoordinated heaves, crying hoarsely.

They relaxed, cuddling and soothing.

Together at last.

.

.

.

.

Sorry about that, couldn't bring it to an end and so many other things happening.

Might pick up the 'I Am' Verse again sometime in the future.

Hope my other stories are OK instead.


End file.
